In A Moment
by Broken Heart 14
Summary: Tyson was getting weaker. He only has 3 days left. How is Kai going to cope with it? R&R please. Completed!
1. Default Chapter

In A Moment  
  
Kai Hiwatari sat on the bench, deep in thoughts. He was thinking about his feelings for a certain blue-hair blader. His mind had been confusing him with weird thoughts lately. He doesn't know how deep his feelings are for the blader known as Tyson Kinomiya a.k.a the show off. He admitted that he didn't hate the boy, even though he tortured him sometime. Those times were out of confusion. He had to do that so the team wouldn't notice the change in him.  
Kai then got up and walk back to Tyson's grandpa's dojo to see how his team training is going so far. Lately, no one challenge them so they have a rest at it. The first thing Kai saw when reaching the dojo are two of his teammates practicing, and the third one giving them directions. Tyson, however, was sleeping soundly in the corner.  
"Tyson Kinomiya, WAKE UPPPP THIS INSTANT YOU LAZY BUM." Kai yelled at the top of his lungs. However, Tyson didn't even budge.  
"Kai, you're never gonna wake him up that way." The blonde-hair blader, Max, said.  
Then the other two walked over. The Chinese blader known as Ray, and Kenny's the one wearing glasses. "Yeah Kai, it's gonna take something big to wake him up. Why don't we try stuffing peppers into his mouth?" Ray said.  
"That was the old one Ray. We used it so many times that he actually got used to it, and now he can sleep through anything." Kenny said.  
Kai smirked. "Well chief, I have a new idea now. just watch me." Then Kai carried Tyson to a nearby pond, and then he drop Tyson in there.  
Tyson jerk awake when he was met with cold water. "WHAT THE HECK! WHO'S THE BASTARD THAT DID THIS? I'M GONNA KILL HIM. YOU GUYS, TELL ME WHO IS IT? NOWWWWW!!!!"  
Max manages to hear even with his hands covering his ears said, "Tyson, will you stop yelling. Kai did it ok, but he just wanted to wake you up. NOOOOOO! Don't yell again please. I don't think my ears could handle anymore excitement from you." When Tyson keep on screaming bloody murder at Kai, who doesn't seem to hear him at all, Max pull on Tyson's ears and yank him over so that Tyson's ear is next to his mouth. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!!"  
"Ok Maxie, sorry about that."  
"It's ok Tyson, just please don't yell anymore." Max said, trying to calm himself down.  
Kai was the one who spoke next. "Ok you guys, everyone back to training, including you Tyson."  
So everyone went back to their training. Everyone did ok, except for Tyson. He manage to mess up every single time he launched the blade. He didn't know what was wrong though. It was like there was no strength left in him.  
Kai was getting irritated with Tyson. "GOD DAMN IT TYSON!!! Why can't you even launched the blade. You haven't had breakfast yet?" Kai hadn't meant for it to come out that coldly, but what was said is done.  
Tyson's smile wavered, but he manages to hold it in place. "Yeah Kai, I'm sorry. It's just I don't know why I'm so weak right now." Tyson's heart was twisting so hard that he almost had trouble breathing.  
"Yeah whatever, that's your business. And my business is to keep the team in tip-top shape. So, don't you dare play around. Max, Ray, get back to training. You, too Tyson. No excuses." Kai said, exaggerated at them.  
Tyson was tired but he tried and tried, and he couldn't even launch one time. He was breathing heavily now, and he feels himself falling down with a thud on the ground. His friends quickly ran over to him.  
"Tyson, what's wrong buddy? You ok?" Max asked, worried.  
"Yeah Tyson. What's wrong? Why didn't you tell us at first man? Oh god, Kenny go call an ambulance. He's hardly breathing at all. KAI!!!" Ray yells out to his teammates. Kenny quickly ran to call the ambulance.  
Kai walked over to Tyson. He knelt down and help Ray picked him up. He didn't know something like this was going to happen. What was wrong with Tyson? He blamed himself because he was being so harsh on Tyson and didn't believe it when he said he was tired.  
The ambulance came and everyone bustle in the van. Kenny had already called Tyson's grandpa after he had called the ambulance. He also called Hilary and he told them to come to the hospital.

* * *

The bladebreakers waited outside, along with Tyson's grandpa and Hilary. None of them could sit down in one place. They were just so worried about Tyson.  
Kai had paced the waiting room for the 50th time. Tyson had been in there over two hours. The whole time, he did nothing but blamed himself. He hated himself at that moment, because he hadn't bothered to see why Tyson was acting strange at practice time. He just ignores it and blame that Tyson was lazy. Kai shudder from the thought of anything happening to his dragoon. He couldn't stand the mere thought of it. It made him sick.  
Then the door where Tyson rested opened and the doctor walked out. Everyone ran up to ask how Tyson is.  
The doctor sigh and he told them. "Tyson is in a dangerous situation right now. What you all just witness there is a heart attack. I can't do anything to save him now. He only has three days left. He's dying slowly as each day passed until all his strength is gone. I'm so sorry, but there's nothing I can do."  
"Tyson's....dying????"

* * *

I hope you guys like that one. If you guys review, I'll continue, depending on the number of reviews I have. Please review!!! Thank you to all who reviews on my other two stories, I really appreciated. Sayonara!  
  
Broken Heart 14 


	2. Losing All Hopes

In A Moment: Chapter 2  
  
"No, no, Tyson can't die at all. He has to live." Max cried. Ray was also sad and he was comforting Max. Kenny, Hilary and Tyson's grandpa were all crying.  
Kai stood there. He didn't want to believe the news so he ran. He ran as far as he could away from the hospital and broke down crying in front of the door. People around him stop to see if he's okay, but Kai push them away and ran again. He ran all the way to the park and sat down on the bench. He cried hours and hours but the tears just don't stop.

* * *

Ray took Max outside to comfort him. "Max, calm down."  
Max cried harder. "How could this have happen Ray? He was my buddy. I love him just like a brother. How could it end this way?"  
"Max, we can't always control life and death. It's natural for you to be sad. All of us are, but I think Kai blamed himself entirely for this."  
Max's cries subsided. "You're right Ray so we have to find some way to help Kai also. But I just can't stop thinking about how everything would change after this. Tyson was the first friend that truly cares for me. I really don't know what to do when he's one."  
"He's not the only one Max. I care for you, too. Um...in fact, I...um...lov-e you." Ray then look down at the floor for fear of seeing the rejection in Max's eyes. However, he felt Max's arm around him, hugging him.  
"I love you, too Ray." The two beybladers were truly happy now. They finally have someone that loves them.

* * *

The next morning everyone was gathered around in Tyson's room in the hospital. He was finally conscious, and the doctor told him his condition. After that, Tyson sat there, stunned.  
"Tyson, please don't give up, we'll try to find anything that could save you. Just please keep trying." Max said to him.  
"Yeah Tyson. Nothing is impossible in this world. You always told us that Tyson. You're a lifeline that kept the bladebreakers together so please don't give up." This was said by Ray.  
"Please Tyson, get well soon." Kenny said.  
Hilary was crying so much that she has to choke back tears to talk. "Yeah, what will they all do without you Tyson? Your happiness keeps everyone in the team together. Without it, everything would be so sad."  
"Just...try Tyson. The dojo will be yours. I promised you that I'd give it to you." Tyson's grandpa said.  
Silence came from Tyson. His eyes weren't that of the happy-go-lucky kid that they know anymore. It was dull with no life whatsoever in it. There was no expression on his face.  
"Tyson, please say something." Max said.  
Nothing.  
It was a tragic moment for the people there. The one that was always perfect now lost all hopes, dreams, and everything that used to belong to him. Everyone in there couldn't help but mourn the lost of it. Most of them had always depended on it but now it was gone and they were left empty.  
Kai stood in the corner. He just couldn't say anything. Tyson might be alive but he was dead on the inside. If Tyson die he just doesn't know what to do. Sure, he might yell at Tyson all the time, but Tyson kept him with the team. Besides that, he loves Tyson. Yes, Kai Hiwatari loves Tyson Kinomiya. Without Tyson, the bladebreakers would be no more.

* * *

Tyson felt empty. He knew there was nothing that his teammates could do to help, but he just couldn't help feeling so empty. He wanted to comfort them, but found it all crumple before him. He thought that he was the kid with everything, hope, dreams, and other things. But now, in reality, he was a kid who had nothing. Not even the desire to live or fight back. He was tired, inside and out.  
He knew Max would be sad. Max was his buddy so he felt sad that he would have to leave him soon. However, Tyson knew that Ray would comfort him. Ray was a strong person, and Tyson trust him with Max.  
Kenny and Hilary were fine. Tyson knew they'll make it out of anything, but he'll definitely missed them, and so's his grandpa. Tyson wanted to tell his grandpa how sorry he is but couldn't. He knows that his grandpa could always find someone else to give the dojo to.  
The last person is Kai. Tyson could say nothing of it except that he loves him. It's true; he loves the person that always seems to torture him. He knows that Kai probably doesn't even like him at all, but he couldn't help his feelings for Kai. He longed to tell Kai his true feelings but fear of rejection. If Kai rejected him, it would be worse than dying.  
'Kai, I love you, but I can't tell you. I'm so sorry."  
'I'll love you forever Kai.'

* * *

That evening everyone was gathered in Tyson's room again. They wanted to spend time with Tyson now. Max was reading a story to Tyson. Ray, Kenny, and Hilary were sorting out foods for Tyson. Tyson's grandpa was sitting next to Tyson. Kai was standing in his usual corner. Everyone was just trying to bring back the old time.  
"Thank you, you guys." Tyson said.  
Max almost drops the book. Ray stop on his attempt to kill Kenny for spilling the food. Kai turned to look at Tyson with hopeful eyes, and everyone just held their breath.  
"Tyson, you finally said something. I'm so happy buddy." Max said.  
"Yeah, you had us going there. So, what do you wanna eat Tyson?" Ray asked.  
Instead of answering them, Tyson turned to look at Kai. "Kai?"  
Kai held himself back from wanting to go over and hug Tyson. "Yeah?"  
"Pull out the wires."  
"What??"  
"Pull out these wires so I could...die!!!!"

* * *

Ah, poor Tyson. I'm sorry, this chapter may seem a bit boring, and I'll try to make it better on the next chapter. Well I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you everyone who review the first chapter. I really appreciated. Ciao!  
  
Broken Heart 14 


	3. Confession

In A Moment: Ch. 3

"What the hell do you think you're saying? How do you think we're suppose to do that? Kill you and live with the pain of it our whole life?" Kai was in raged. He just couldn't believe that Tyson would ask him to do something that stupid.

Tyson didn't expect Kai to behave that way. He thought that Kai would just do what he says without caring at all. "Kai, what I'm saying is for the best. No matter what you do I'm going to die after today. So what does it matter if I die late or early?It would be good just to die right now and get it over with."

Kai got as mad as hell. In that instant he really wanted to kill Tyson. He went up to Tyson and pull him up to face him by the lapel of his shirt. "You listen to me you dumb ass. Who do you think you are? If you want to die, I won't let you. You're not gonna make everyone suffr for your stupidity of thinking about stuff like that. Don't you think that we're all worried about you? You also have to tke care of your grandpa Tyson. Do you hear me? Wake up damn you. We're all trying to help you and all you do is mope around. How did you expect us to have any hope with the attitude that you're giving us? Do you think life is so valuable? Life is only valuable when you're enjoying it, and you're not. I'll show you how life is." Kai then dropped back Tyson, and he went over to the table with the knife and picked it up. He then stabbed the knife into his arm real hard.

Tyson was so shocked. He couldn't believe Kai did that. He saw that Kai's arm is bleeding now. "Kai, why did you do that?" Tyson wanted so much to go and tend to Kai's wound but he couldn't.

Kai laughed. "You wanted to know why I did that? Why should I have to tell you? What does it matter, you wanted to die anyway. How can I stop you from doing that when you're so determined? God, isn't life interesting, it sure has liven up my days of living. So you want to know why I did that? I'll tell you. It's because I love you, you baka. Yeah, a shock isn't it? Me, Kai Hiwatari loves you, Tyson Kinomiya. Do you understand now? Maybe you don't but I don't give a damn about it anymore." After that Kai stormed out of the room.

The whole room was in silence. Tyson was speechless. He never thought that Kai would love him back. It just didn't seem real at all. He really wanted to go and tell Kai he felt the same way but then he couldn't. It would only complicate things now.

* * *

Max, Ray, Hilary, and Tyson's Grandpa were sitting on a bench outside the hospital. They didn't know what to do about the problem with Tyson and Kai. The doctorsaid that Kai's arm is in serious trouble because if Kai have stabbed it a little further, his arms would be no more. They wanted to find a cure for Tyson soon.

"Hey Max, what do you think we should do now? I mean, we've tried everything and it doesn't work. As bad as that, now Kai could be in danger." Ray was worried for both of his teammates and he really want to help them.

Max sat there thinking for a long time. "Ha, I got it. We can save Tyson now. Back then, my mom told me about this type of herbs that would help cure heart attack. I only hope she stillhas it now. It's been a long time already."

"We still have to try for Tyson's sake you know." Ray said.

Hilary stood up from where she was sitting. "Yeah, I agree. No matter what we have to try, or else those two in there would be no more."

"Yes, please Max. Save my grandson, that is all I ask of you. He's my one and only grandson, I have to save him. I would trade my life for him." Tyson's grandpa was so tired but he would do anything to help Tyson get better.

Max was now smiling happily. "Yes, I think we can pull this through. It'sjust this, someone have to keep watch of Tyson and Kai while I'm gone. We wouldn't want them to do anything else that's dangerous anymore."

"I will." Hilary volunteered.

"And so will I." Tyson's grandpa said.

Ray was also smiling. "Okay, so I'm going to go with Max. You guys, I hope we succeed in this or else everything that we ever love will be long gone. Let's go everyone and do our job. Me and Max will arrive here this evening as fast as we can." Everyone then left to do their part.

* * *

Kai sat under the oak tree. He couldn't believe that he had just admitted his feelings to Tyson. To him, everything is now hopeless. He couldn't even save Tyson now. Tyson will be gone from this world tomorrow's morning and so will Kai Hiwatari and the bladebreakers.

Kai thought that Tyson didn't love him since there was no reaction when he told Tyson that he loves him. All is just dead now, even Kai's heart.

* * *

I'm so sorry this chapter is so short. So sorry. Well, I hope you all like this chapter even though it's not that good. I have to tell you guys that I'm a very bad writer, so yeah. If you hate my story or don't like then oh well. Thanks to everyone who reviews chapter two. I really apprecciated. If you guys don't like this story please tell me so i could just discontinue this story. Ciao!

Broken Heat 14


	4. Finally

**In A Moment: Ch. 4**

Max and Ray had gotten the medicine from Judy, and they're on their way back right now. Then they finally got off the plane and headed for the dojo.

"Kenny, where are you? We need some water now." Ray yelled as he ran into Tyson's room.

When Kenny heard that, he practically ran for it. However, he didn't get there right away. He was running so fast that he knock down Hilary. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Hilary, but they got the medicine.Tyson's going to be okay now. Oh this is so great." Then Kenny got up and continue running and ran straight for the metal pole.

Hilary smiled. Things were going to be back to normal soon. "Stay there Kenny, I'll go get it for you. Besides, I don't want you to cause this whole house to go down. Geeze, boys!" Hilary then went to get the water for Tyson and she ran into Kai. "Oh Kai, you're not going to believe this but Tyson's save. Max and Ray got the medicine from Judy. I know that Tyson will be okay now."

Kai stared at Hilary in disbelief. "Hilary, are you sure? You're not halucinating are you?" Kai then put a hand at her forehead to check for a temperature.

Hilary was seething with anger. "Why you miserable fool. I'M NOT CRAZY!" POW, BAMM, WAMM. By now Kai was lying on the floor with a big bump on his head.

Kai got up angily. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR? CRAZY GIRL!"

"You can call me whatever you like now Kai, but we gotta get to Tyson."

Kai wanted so much to go, but his pride held him back. "Why should I? Tyson doesn't love me, and I think this is for the best. Take care of Tyson for me okay Hilary. I'd really appreciated." After that, Kai took off running and ignoring Hilary's screeching for him to come back.

Hilary stop yelling because she was about to run out of breath. "You stupid idiot. Hm!" Then she ran to give Ray the water. "Here Ray, here's the water."

"Thanks Hil. Max, put the medicine into his mouth, and hurry up. We don't have nuch time left." Ray said.

Max did just as Ray instructed. He was also hoping that this would work and so Tyson could be okay again. He didn't want anything to happen to his buddy. "Tyson, please pull this through and you'll be okay."

After everyone did their job, they let Tyson rest and to wait for the results in the morning.

It was a beautiful morning when Tyson woke up. He was speechless.

'Hey, aren't I suppose to be dead? Or maybe this is hell, but then why are my teammates here?' Tyson was so confused.

He started to wake his friends up. "Hey you guys, wake up. And would someone care to explain to me what's going on here? Am I dead?"

Max woke up first and he saw Tyson,he was so happy he leaped up and glomped Tyson. "BUDDY, I WAS SO WORRY ABOUT YOU. YOU'RE FINALLY OKAY. RAY, KENNY, HILARY, GRAMPS, WAKE UP. TYSON'S OKAY." By the time Max was done, everyone's ears were ringing. "OH SORRY GUYS, I WAS JUST SO EXCIT-, uh woops. Heheheheheh!"

Everyone was so happy they all glomped Tyson. "We're so happy Tyson." They allsaid in unision and then burst into tears.

Tyson sweatdrop. "Uh, um guys. Thank you for worrying about me, and I guess I'm not dead anymore huh? Hahahaha! That's great!" Tyson was happy that all his friends are happy again. He look around and saw that one person's missing.

'Kai'

'I'm so sorry. Where are you?'

* * *

That afternoon, Tyson went to find Kai, with the encouragement from his friends of course. He smiled happily to himself. He then knock on Kai's door. The door open with a cursing Kai that turned into a speechless Kai when he saw Tyson. "Hey Kai! Uh, you okay. You look a little blue there."

Kai manage to recompose himself. "Yeah, what are you doing here? Go home." Kai wasn't ready to face Tyson then. He couldn't bare the hurt of Tyson laughing in his face because of his confession.

Tyson took a step back at Kai's words and he felt sad. "Uh, I'm sorry. I'll go home now." Tyson wanted to quickly run from that place but Kai's voice stop him.

"What didyou want to tell me anyway? Since you're here, you might as well say it."

Tyson was as nervous as hell. "Um, I-" Tyson was afraid Kai would reject him, But he said it anyway and let fate take its course. "I love you Kai." When Tyson got no reaction his heart broke. He was about to walk away when suddenly, Kai enveloped him in a hug.

"God Tyson, you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words. When I told you back then, you said nothing and I assumed the worst. I love you too, Tyson. So much, that it hurts." Kai then caught Tyson's lips in a passionate kiss.

Tyson sighed happily. "Oh Kai, I'll always be by your side no matter what."

"Thank you Tyson." Then Kai proceed to kiss Tyson senseless, which Tyson gladly agreed to. And then which leads to other things in the future. Kai pull Tyson inside, still kissing, and shut the door.

THE END!

* * *

I hope you all like this story. I know the ending is a little lame but yeah. I ran out of ideas for a new story. DOES ANYBODY HAVE AN IDEA? Please tell me if you do. I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story. Thanks!

Broken Heart 14


End file.
